Many currently available debugging tools require that programs be compiled and run in a different environment than their normal runtime environment, for example, with instrumented libraries and modules specifically used for debugging purposes. In addition, most debugging tools require many manual steps and time-consuming manual analysis in order to determine problems in an application. A hands-off tool that identifies potential problems with no intrusion to the applications while they are running in their natural run-time environment is desirable.